Lovers and Enemies
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: What if there was another deal to save the ranch and that deal was to hook up a beautiful woman with the evil banker. However, Lily and her friends all hate this woman. Which deal will they take? Will it lead to more trouble? Read to see. Characters may be OOC, don't read this is that will bother you. no flames please. (You must have played Petz Horsez 2 the get this story)
1. Alison

Warning! characters maybe OOC! If that will bother you, don't read this story!

Synopsis: What if there was another deal to save the ranch and that deal was to hook up a beautiful woman with the evil banker. However, Lily and her friends all hate this woman. Which deal will they take? Will it lead to more trouble? Read to see.

After Lily believed she was the one who killed the black stallion, before she came home, the ranch was encountered by a strange visitor. It was a somewhat petite woman dressed completely in white, had light blonde hair, and was one a beautiful white horse. Lily noticed that this woman had something against her Uncle Dylan, since she wasn't too happy with him for some reason. Just as the woman was about to leave, the ranch gets another visit from the evil banker, Rud Van Guiness. While he wanted he wanted the ranch from Dylan, he also noticed the woman right before she left. For him, it was love at first sight.

After the banker finished telling Dylan he would take the ranch, he made another deal with him to save it as well.

"I'll forget about the loan if you introduce me to that woman who was just here." Rud told him

Dylan shook his head and said "Oh you're not going to want Alison. You'll hate her as much as we do."

"I do want her." he said "Either tell her to find me or pay the loan." Rud then left the ranch

Lily came to Dylan and asked what was going on with the situation with Rud Van Guiness and with Alison. Uncle Dylan told his niece that the banker was in love with her. However, Alison is worst enemies with him and most of their friends. Lily didn't know why, but knew it was best not to ask. Now the problem was what should they do to save the ranch. Would they pay the loan or find Alison even though they hated her? Then they decided which would be easier. Find Alison, no matter what it took.

to be continued…..

sorry if this first chapter isn't that great and too short. I never wrote a story on a video game before. I just thought it would be interesting what would happen if other showed up in this game.


	2. Rud meets Alison

As the story continues, Lily knew she had to find Alison, no matter what it took. However, when Rud went to one of the new areas he bought off, he noticed something. There she was! This was the chance he had to meet her in person. He then approached the woman.

Alison turned to notice him there and said "Oh, I didn't notice you were there."

"That's okay, I didn't expect to see you here." he told her

"Who are you?" she asked "Why have you come here?"

"I'm Rud Van Guiness." he responded "I was also looking for you."

"Me?" Alison said "Why are you looking for me?"

"Because you are very beautiful." Rud responded in a rather calm tone

Alison blushed after hearing that. No one has ever called her beautiful before or has even thought that way about her.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked clearly curious

"Of course, Alison." he replied

Alison was shocked and said "How did you know my name?"

Rud smiled and said "As you left Dylan's ranch, he told me."

"Dylan, oh I despise him." she replied "I originally lived near those lands near him, but when he came I was forced to leave."

Rud came closer to her and takes one of her hands in his

"Well, you're always welcome on my lands." he told her "And I shall help you get back at Dylan as well."

Alison smiled at him and said "Thank you."

Without Rud knowing, Alison was now falling in love with him like he was with her.

"Why don't you come with me." Rud suggested "We can talk more then."

Alison nodded and said "Very well, I shall come along."

With that Alison followed Rud back to his home and the two were now in love. What does this mean now for the ranch? Is the deal off? Who knows…

to be continued….


	3. Alison's past

Back on the ranch, Lily and Dylan were still trying to figure out how to introduce Alison to Rud, though the two had met already without them knowing.

"We have to figure out what to do about Alison." Lily said

"She will be difficult to get to come with us." Dylan responded

"How do you know that?" Lily asked

"I've known her for a while now." Dylan told her

Right as he said they got a visit from the legendary rider, Grant.

"It seems something is troubling you here." he spoke up

"It's the banker." Lily told him "He threatened to take the ranch from us."

"And the only to keep him from it is to pay the loan or introduce him to a certain woman." Dylan added on "And the woman is named Alison."

"Alison. Is it a woman in all white?" Grant asked "If so, I know her."

"How do you know her?" Lily asked

"I used to compete against her." he told her "She was a strong competitor too, but soon quit."

"Why did she quit?" Dylan asked

Grant went quiet again before speaking

"Well, one competiton her horse spoke before doing a jump, causing them to ram right into it." he said "Her horse was put down and she was badly injured. She's been afraid of ever since. Now the competing she does now is dressage."

Dylan and Lily both went quiet. Could this accident be why Alison has some what of a bad temper? Or was she seeing it all as a challenge?

to be continued…..


	4. The first date

This was a big night for Alison. This was her first date ever in her life, so she was a little nervous. Rud had asked her out and she accepted. He even gave her money so she make herself look nice. She got a beautiful white and silver dress and had her hair up in a fancy ponytail. She soon arrived at Rud's mansion. The banker soon notices her and was stunned for a short while.

"You look beautiful." he told her "Although, you always do."

"Thank you." Alison said "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see my dear." Rud told her and brought her to his limo

The couple eventually was taken to a fancy restaurant.

Alison looked around since she's never been to a place like this.

"Are you impressed?" he asked her

"Indeed, I am." she responded "Although, the real reason why I'm happy tonight is because I'm with you."

"Well, I was about to same to you." Rud said with a smile

As the two continued their date they decided to get know each other.

"You have a daughter?" Alison asked

"I do." Rud responded "She's Carla."

"Does she have a mother?" said Alison

"Not really." he told her "She only wanted me for my money and left after we had Carla. You're a much better woman than she ever was."

"You really think so?" she asked

"I know so." Rud told her

"You should also know I'm also as aunt." she said "I have a niece. Her name is Darby."

"Then maybe Carla will get along with her." Rud told her

"Hopefully." Alison replied "Darby can be difficult at times."

After the date the couple return to the mansion

"Before I go, I need to give you something." said Alison

"And what's that?" Rud asked

"Just this." Alison and gently kisses him

Rud blushed and kissed her back

"Thanks dear." he said

Alison smiled and headed back home.


	5. Carla and Darby

Lily and Dylan decided that they couldn't rely on finding Alison to save the ranch. Now Lily has decided to enter the competitions. During the sign ups, Carla was about to sign up the best rider of their stables, when she bumped into another girl. She was about the same age as Carla and she looked very similar to Alison, but being in all white, her outfit was cream colored. Instead of being friendly though, the girl just glared at Carla.

"Who are you?!" she snapped "What are you doing sneaking on me like that!."

"You should be more respectable!." Carla snapped back "I'm Carla Van Guiness, daughter of Rud Van Guiness."

"Ah yes, I've know about him. He is love with my Aunt Alison." the girl responded "I'm her niece, Darby."

"Alison is in love with him as well." Carla told her "I don't like the idea of them being together."

"Neither do I." Darby responded "Good to see I'm not the only one."

"There is a chance that they'll be together permanently though." said Carla "I over heard my father say that he's going to propose to her."

"Then we have to try to find a way to prevent him from doing it and from her accepting it." Darby replied "I'll talk to my aunt when I see her again. I need to continue signing up here though."

With that, Darby continued signing up and enters the competition. She came in second overall, allowing her in the next competition. Will Carla and Darby stop the proposal or it will it continue and will Alison accept?

to be continued….


	6. The talk and the proposal

The day after the competition, Darby immediately went to find Alison. She soon found her aunt at the lake in the forest.

"Aunt Alison, we need to talk." she said

"Darby, what do you need to talk to me about?" Alison asked

"I want to talk to you about Rud." Darby told her

"What do you mean?" Alison said in a confused tone

"I don't think you should be together." said Darby "I don't think he's right for you."

Alison couldn't believe what her niece was saying. She didn't know why she was getting this way all a sudden. Either way though, Alison loved Rud and wanted to spend her life with him as well

"I'm sorry, Darby, but I love him and he loves me." she said "I'm afraid you'll just have to put up with that."

Now Darby was pretty upset. She had grown close to her aunt, especially after her mother died. She decided to go off to be alone for a little while. Shortly after Darby took off Rud approached Alison.

"Hello dear" he said with a smile

"Hello." Alison replied "What brings you by."

"There's something I want to ask you." he told her

"And what's that?" Alison responded

"I know we've only known each other for a little bit, but I've really fallen in love with you." he said and pulled out a black box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring. "Alison, will you marry me?"

Alison smiled and said "I think you already know my answer." she then slipped the ring onto her finger "Yes"

Rud then smiled at her and the couple kissed, then returned to the manor.

Will Alison remain his fiance? Will this be a trap for Lily and Dylan? Will Darby and Carla be able to accept this?

to be continued


End file.
